Living In Santa Carla, The Move
by The Painful Sinner
Summary: When Juno moves from Phoenix to Santa Carla, she is forced to become a monster, now she must protect the ones she loves.
1. Living In Santa Carla, The Move

Living In Santa Carla, The Move.

I lay on my bed, bandaging up my neck, the markings were parcially covered by my brown locks of hair, but the shortness couldn't complete the job, even if people thought I was suicidal because of the bandages on my neck and wrists, I didn't care, it was better than anyone knowing I was being beaten by my mother and father, they'd get so angry with me if someone found out, they'd kill me.

"Juno! We're here! See!"

I was ripped from my thoughts of the old days when my cousin Laddie was yanking at my shirt, he seemed so excited, I had moved to Santa Carla, the murder capital of the god damn world, (Greaaaat.) with my cousin Laddie, Aunt Maggie and Uncle Grant. They had adopted me into their family when my mother and father died in another joyride, in all honesty, I didn't care, in fact, I was happy they were dead. I was happy as hell, even though hell isn't so happy. (Whatever, smart ass.) Oh, did I mention Santa Carla was the murder capital in the god damn world?

"Isn't it beautiful, Juno?"

I nodded looking over at Aunt Maggie.

"Yes, it certainly is, Aunt Maggie."

"I just know you're going to love it here, did you know-"

"Honey, please. Little Laddie is in the car."

I laughed as Uncle Grant looked over from the road at Aunt Maggie. My brown hair had now been cut, just under my ears, I needed to change a little. Laddie and I were poking one another in the back seat of the car when I heard Aunt Maggie scream, and the car swerved and shadowed us in the bright sun. I held onto Laddie in case we were going to crash.

"Grant Addams! How could you?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry you poor creature-!"

I watched my uncle and aunt scurry out of the car and onto the road, everyone was looking at us. (So much for first impressions.) I saw an animal lying on the road behind us, I covered Laddie's eyes, it was splattered everywhere, an Eagle? But there weren't any in this place, what the hell? I felt Laddie squirm under my grip, trying to wriggle away from me, but there was so much blood, I couldn't let him see, he'd cry his little heart out, he was only six for Christ's sake!

"Juno-!"

I heard Laddie whine, I watched my overly religious Aunt Maggie praying in the middle of the road and watched the discomfort of my Uncle Grant wash over him, I bet he was wondering why he even married her, the thought made me laugh. I eventually got out of the car to drag the two back in, they walked back to the car but I stay, looking at the dead stray dog, it seemed to be, anyway, no collar, knots in its furr, it was way to skinny aswell. I felt the blazing sun attract to my dark brown hair, and it burned my naked skin, I wore the white tank top from Nuu-Nuu Loves Clothes store back home, and the skater shoes that newly came out, my ripped jeans in the knees had been put there purposely, (It's the fashion, OK?) and my headband hung over my sea of wavy hair, covering my forehead, and the leftover part dangled and lay delicatley over my right shoulder. I was so tomboyish, too tomboyish, if it wasn't for my breasts, people would think I was a boy.

I looked down at the animal one more time, then walked to the side of the road, grabbing a stick from the gutter, people awed at me as I picked the plastic bag floating past, I scraped the animal into the bag with the stick, luckily I didn't leave a mess. (What could I do? Leave a rotting corpse of a cute, now-squished, puppy? No way!) I lifted the bag and walked to the door of the car, lifting it up at Uncle Grant.

"What should I do with this?"

I heard the girliest yelp in the world, he screamed like hell and flew into the back seat as I held the bag of guts and furr in his face, it only smelt bad, that was all. I sighed as Aunt Maggie began to pray again. Seeing a bin by some ally way, I dumped it in without care, though I secretly felt sorry for the thing. People looked at me like I had whiskers haning from my cheeks, I walked back to the car, without a glance at anyone else, and hopped into the front seat of the car, (Uncle Grant was to pussy to go near me.) and turned it back on, pulling the sun blocker down.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Aunt Maggie huffed at me,

"Can't I practice my driving on you, Aunt Maggie?"

I did my famous tongue-poke, that only I could pull off and look cute, and cast almost anyone under my spell, Aunt Maggie looked at me and then smiled.

"Alright, but just this once, ok?"

I nodded, I was only fourteen, but I looked a lot older..


	2. Living In Santa Carla, What The F

Living In Santa Carla, What The F?

I lay in the bed, hugging Laddie, he was snuggling his favorite teddy bear, nibbling it's ear. He didn't change, but I had. I had killed, (What the fuck?) I look around the eighty-year-old cave like hotel, it had been abandoned years ago by Santa Carla, and now was the home of the vampires that lived here. And now I had become one of them, I was scared, and yet, I felt so damn good, the killings I had taken part in, was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, and it was all thanks to David, his undead kiss was the best thing I've tasted. He gave me a gift, and I was forever grateful, but Aunt Maggie and Uncle Grant, what now? I had just moved in, and there was no turning back, if I was a vampire, I would protect them, if I die, it's for them. I picked up Laddie and covered his face with my leather jacket, the sun didn't burn him much, but it burned the crap out of me, I told him to keep it on, and run like hell, run to mommy and daddy, he was sleepy, and I woke up Star, she was also only half vampire, and I had to be sure Laddie would make it home, I watched Star and Laddie go, I felt a cold tear dance it's way down my pale skin, hanging onto my chin.

Be safe..


	3. Living In Santa Carla, The Night

Living In Santa Carla, The Night Greets Me.

The night came, and I was able to leave, before the others awoke. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast. (I WAS a vampire, after all. Uh, n-not that I'm proud of my speed or nothin'!) I arrived at the home, it was large, and I clung to the door knob, my hands shaking and sweating, despite the coldness and the fog. I had to be sure, and then, I gasped as I was lifted off the front porch, I clung to the door before losing my grip from it. I damned the sweaty palms I owned, before floating up to Maggie and Grant's room, they were on the phone with someone, and I didn't want them to see me, so I grabbed the side of the gutter in the roof, and moved myself out of sight, before reaching Laddie's room. I knocked on it, as he lay with Star, awake of course.

"Star! Laddie! Open the window!"

The wind pushed me over, I held to the gutter, the two of them looked at me as I gasped and began to lose my grip again. (I was royally fucked! God damnit!) They flung themselves at the window and rushed to open it, grabbing at my arms and even my hair to pull me in, I groaned as I was let it.

"Juno, wha-?"

"I have no idea, Star."

They hugged me as I lay on the carpet, itching me as I began to sweat all over. What do I do now?

I left, the sun was now rising again, and I had no choice but to go to Michael's, he knew what I was all about, he'd understand. He had to.

Please, please understand..

"Michael."

I whispered, I managed to jump high enough to get to his bedroom window, I knocked on it, and I whispered again.

"Michael."

A little louder. Just above my whispers, the wind blew loudly and I took my chances.

"Michael!"

I automatically flung himself off his bed, and threw himself at the window again, opening it without a gasp of air, I jumped in, and hugged him.

"Juno? What are you doing here?"

"Michael, I did it, I killed. I'm a full vampire, what do I do?"

Michael gasped at me, I took off my leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. I sobbed, he was my friend, and he was taken from humanity and tricked into the becoming the monster he is now, we are now. But only he, Laddie and Star could turn back, it was too late for me.

I could tell he was lost for words,

"We have to do this."

He rubbed my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"There has to be some way!"

"There isn't."

"No.. No this isn't fair!"

I punched him, and he just stood there, I immediately regret hitting him, I was far stronger than he was,

"C-Call the brothers then."

"What-?"

"Call 'em! I'll do anything to save you three, you know it! Call them!"

"Mike, what's all the noise up he-"

I looked over, to see Sam, he was a sweet thing, he was kinda cute aswell. Though I only knew him through Michael. He must have known I was a vampire, because the way he looked at me, (And the cross-finger crap.)

"Stay back, evil!"

I stopped the tears, and scrunched up my face, glaring at him, my eyes, I felt the color, it was different, and it scared the crap out of Sam.

"Sammie, call your friends, they need to come get me."

Sam suddenly felt sorrow,

"Bu-But, you only die if you're full vam-"

"I killed, Sammie. Now it's your friends' turn to kill me. My life is over, but Michael's doesn't have to be. Make the call."

Sam hesitated, but nodded at me, I swear, I saw the tears roll down his baby-like cheeks, asking a child to make such a desition, it was unfair, unfair and cruel. Soon after, the brothers made their way to the house. Stakes and water guns. (Fuckin' tools.)

I looked into Edgar's eyes, past his sandy hair, he flicked it away quickly and pulled his stake out,

"Who's the head vampire?"

"Edgar! Don't be so mean about it, she doesn't know."

"Do you?"

His deep voice made me feel like the ground was vibrating under me. I loved it, I wondered what he sounded like in- (No! What the hell, NOT THE TIME. God..!) I shook the thought off,

"No. I don't."

He looked at me, now looking past my brunette locks of hair, covering my eyes slightly, I flicked my own hair out of the way this time.

"So what's happened?"

The raven haired brother spoke, he looked at Michael, to Sam, to his brother, then to me.

"I.."

They waited, wanting me to say it. Already knowing.

"I, um.."

"There's nothing more we can do, Sam. She's full vamp."

"No! This isn't fair, she didn't deserve this! C'mon, Allen, we can't do this to her."

The group argued over my death, or undead life. Not even asking what I wanted.. Nobody ever did.

"Just shut up."

The growl erupted from my throat, the group looked at me, (What, vampin' out on 'em?) I looked over,

"Don't you think I deserve to be asked?"

"B-But, Juno-"

"Stop it, Sam. Just stop it."


End file.
